hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Creative industry in Brazil
Original Research: This article puts forth the proposition that a certain list of professions are "Creative Industry" professions. HP is impressed enough with this notion to make it a Category. It adds the pay scale of professions, not necessarily on the same list The expression Creative industry in Brazil refers to various economic sectors of the country that depend on the talents and creativity to develop. In other words, it is about generating Wikipedia:wealth for the region through Wikipedia:knowledge, Wikipedia:culture and Wikipedia:creativity, in order to contribute to Wikipedia:sustainable development (environmental, economic and social). The term "creative industries" was coined by the Wikipedia:United Kingdom in 1990 and in 2001 won two updates: one by researcher Wikipedia:John Howkins, which gave it an entrepreneurial vision when focusing on the transformation of creativity in Wikipedia:product;To do so, he based on "the Wikipedia:marketing concepts of Wikipedia:intellectual property" applied to Wikipedia:trademarks, Wikipedia:patents and Wikipedia:copyrights. and another one by professor Wikipedia:Richard Florida, which focused on professionals involved in the creative processes of production, addressing the social aspects and the "potential contribution to the development" of the "Wikipedia:creative class". The first study of international coverage only emerged in 2008 - conducted by the Wikipedia:United Nations Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD) - the same year it was published another study on the subject, only fully about Brazil. Creative professions Based on the Classificação Brasileira de Ocupações - CBO (read "Brazilian Classification of Occupations"), the Wikipedia:Ministry of Labour and Employment's list of all professions in the country,It was last updated on 2002 due to the new classification methodology, as explained on page "CBO - Classificação Brasileira de Ocupações". it was possible for Wikipedia:FIRJAN System to map the creative work market. The result of the study listed fourteen creative professions, in which Wikipedia:knowledge is a transforming Wikipedia:input of Wikipedia:production: # Wikipedia:Architecture and Wikipedia:Engineering; # Wikipedia:Art; # Performing Arts; # Wikipedia:Biotechnology; # Wikipedia:Design; # Cultural expressions; # Film & Video; # Editorial Market; # Wikipedia:Fashion; # Wikipedia:Music; # Wikipedia:Research and development; # Wikipedia:Advertising; # Wikipedia:Software, Wikipedia:Computer & Telecom; # Wikipedia:Television & Wikipedia:Radio. History The first initiative to map the Wikipedia:creative industries from any country was from the United KingdomThe document´s name is “Creative Industries Mapping Documents”, released in 1998 by the Wikipedia:Department of Culture, Media and Sport in the UK. at the end of 1990. The goal was to prove that these sectors have an important role to the Wikipedia:culture and the potential to generate jobs and wealth to the country. Then, these creative industries were mapped, and all others who maintained relations with them as well. Thus, it was built a view of the weight of the creative chains in the production process. Three years after this pioneering work, specifically in 2001, two others arose: * One from researcher Wikipedia:John Howkins, who built his study according to a corporate vision (based on marketing concepts of Wikipedia:intellectual property); * And another one from teacher Wikipedia:Richard Florida, which showed off the so-called "creative class" (professionals who work with creative processes). It did not take long for the United Nations Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD, 2008) to launch another study on the subject, only this time with an international scope. According to the survey, the Wikipedia:exports of the creative industries in the world exceeded 500 billion dollars. Given the importance of the issue to the world and specifically to Wikipedia:Brazil, the FIRJAN System launched in that same year of 2008 the study A Cadeia da Indústria Criativa no Brasil (read "The Chain of Creative Industry in Brazil"), which was updated in 2011 and published in 2012. This tool to map the creative industry in the country is able to list information about each of these professions, such as the amount of Wikipedia:jobs, Wikipedia:wages and the education level required. Thus, it unites information from both the Classificação Nacional de Atividades Econômicas (i.e. "National Classification of Economic Activities") and the "Brazilian Classification of Occupations". In general, the creative industries encompass "Wikipedia:economic activity directly related to the art world - especially the visual arts, performing arts, literature and publishing, photography, crafts, libraries, museums, galleries, archives, spots designated by the Wikipedia:National Historic Landmark and festivals of arts (...) electronic media and other recent media (...) design-related activities. The theme is sometimes confused with the term "Wikipedia:culture industry". However, "the scope of the creative economy is determined by the extent of the creative industries." In other words, cultural products and services would be part of a larger category of creative products and services. Chain For the United Nations Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD), the chain of creative industry comprises the "cycles of creation, production and distribution of Wikipedia:goods and Wikipedia:services that use creativity and Wikipedia:intellectual capital as primary inputs." Thus, it can be divided into three major areas: creative core (the creative economic activities) related activities (provide goods and services directly to the core) and support (provide goods and services indirectly to the core). On the other hand, FIRJAN System adopted the same definition given by the Department of Culture, Media and Sport of the United Kingdom, which considers as creative industries the activities "that have their origin in creativity, skill and individual talent and which have a potential for creating wealth and jobs through the generation and exploitation of intellectual property." Based on this concept, it can be said that Brazil is very important when it comes to creative industry. After all, he is one of the largest producers in the world of creativity. Analyzing the remuneration of the Brazilian people, it was found that the wages of those working in the creative industry in Brazil are almost three times higher than the national average wage (comparison value: R$4,693 and R$1,733, respectively). And among creative professionals, those from Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo and the Federal District receive the best salaries. These are data from the "Creative Industries Mapping", which was based on information from 2011. The study addresses issues such as jobs, wages, average wage per state, number of employees by segment and even from the Wikipedia:GDP creative country. Acknowledgement The sector has gained so much importance that, in May 2012, the Brazilian president Wikipedia:Dilma Rousseff decreed the creation of the Secretaria da Economia Criativa ("Creative Economy Secretariat"). The goal of SEC is to create, implement and monitor Wikipedia:public policy that have the culture as a strategic axis, "prioritizing support and encouragement to professionals and to the micro and small Brazilian creative endeavors." According to a report from the Wikipedia:United Nations, Brazil is not among the top twenty producers in the industry yet, but the initiative of creating the SEC indicated the government's desire to reposition the "culture as development axis of the Brazilian state." To the President of the Wikipedia:National Bank for Economic and Social Development (BNDES), Wikipedia:Luciano Coutinho, this is a recognition that creative activities are important for the country "in a long-term perspective, having as a goal a more inclusive and sustainable development. Globally, the countries that have excelled in the industry are Wikipedia:China, in the first place, followed by the Wikipedia:United States and Wikipedia:Germany. But Brazil has contributed greatly in the fields of architecture, fashion and design, revealing its creative potential worldwide. Brazilian x-ray The creative industry in Brazil gathers, generally, "young, educated and well-paid professionals" that earn 42% above the average wage in the country. It is difficult to know how much an idea or innovation costs, once they are Wikipedia:intangible assets. One way of finding that out would be to create metrics and to use qualitative and quantitative researches. What is possible to identify are general economic data related to the Creative Industry in Brazil, such as: * Share of GDP: R$110 billion * Enterprises: 243 thousand * Professionals: 810 thousand, of which the most numerous are: # Wikipedia:Architects and Wikipedia:engineers: 229 877 Wikipedia:employees formal; # Wikipedia:Programmers information systems: 50,440; # Wikipedia:Business analysts: 45,324; # Research and market analyst: 25,141; # Wikipedia:Marketing manager: 20,382; # Wikipedia:Advertising agents: 14,032; # Wikipedia:Graphic Designer: 17,806; # Wikipedia:Biologist: 15,182; # Manager of research and development: 13,414; # Designer of bespoke shoes: 13,068. *''Wages: the best paid creative activities are: # Wikipedia:Geologists and Wikipedia:geophysicals: R$11,385; # Directors of Wikipedia:TV shows: R$10,753; # Wikipedia:Actors: R$10,348; # Wikipedia:Biotechnologists: R$8,701; # News room directors: R$7,774; # Wikipedia:Magazine editors: R$7,594; # Wikipedia:Architects and Wikipedia:engineers: R$7,524; # Wikipedia:Electrical Engineers, Wikipedia:electronics engineers and Wikipedia:Computer engineers: R$7,431; # Wikipedia:Screenwriters: R$7,347; # Wikipedia:Researchers in general: R$7,102. According to the Creative Economy Secretary of the Ministry of Culture, Cláudia Leitão, the country is learning to grow in this area, transforming the "Brazilian creativity into innovation and innovation into wealth." Notes References External links * Creative Industry * [https://www.gov.uk/government/organisations/department-for-culture-media-sport ''Department for culture, media & Sport] * Annual Report of Social Information (RAIS) * "Creative Industries Mapping Documents" * CBO listing (PDF 1,2 KB) Category:Industry in Brazil Category:Creative works Category:Intellectual works Category:Industry Category:Creative industry